Confessions autour d'un regret
by Damnation83
Summary: Rentré de la chasse, c'est un Klaus ivre que trouve Stefan dans son canapé. Celui-ci se met en tête de raconter à Stefan tous les regrets de ses conquêtes passées, las Stefan ne s'attend absolument pas à ce qu'il vienne à parler de lui comme de son plus gros regret.


Une fois encore la nuit était tombée et, courant dans les bois, slalomant entre les arbres, Stefan rentrait. Il avait laissé tombé l'idée de se nourrir exclusivement de sang humain, cependant le fait de ne boire que ça le rendait particulièrement agressif. De ce fait, trois soirs par semaines, il se contentait d'un lapin ou encore d'un petit renard, et cette nuit ci, ça avait été un renard, bien plus nourrissant que le lapin mais bien moins satisfaisant que l'humain. Cependant Stefan repoussa toute idée concernant la chasse en poussant la porte du manoir. Il accrocha sa veste dans l'entrée avant de s'avancer vers le salon pour prendre un verre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver Klaus assit nonchalamment sur le canapé un verre de bourbon à la main.

« Qu'est –ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Une envie soudaine. »

« De quel genre ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'amener ici ? »

« Envie de parler à mon vieil ami. Tu sais, parler de nos exs, faire la comparaison. Un truc de mec bien macho. »

Stefan roula des yeux passablement agacés, ce ne serait pas encore ce soir qu'il serait au calme, pour une fois que Damon et Elena ne passait pas la nuit ici, c'était Klaus qui envahissait le manoir.

« Si tu veux comparer tes conquêtes, tu es chez le mauvais frère. »

« Non, je suis bien chez le bon frère. C'est toi que je suis venu voir Stefan. »

Sur ces simples paroles, l'hybride reposa son verre sur la table basse, attrapa la bouteille de whisky pleine à côté de celle de bourbon vide pour remplir son verre. Visiblement Klaus avait déjà bien avancé dans la surconsommation d'alcool ce soir.

« Alors on commence par Tatia. Je n'ai pas besoin de te la décrire celle là, comme Elena et Katherine, mais avec les cheveux beaucoup plus longs. Elle était tellement belle et pure, un véritable petit ange. Mais elle a choisit mon frère. Premier échec ! »

Klaus vida son verre cul sec avant de se le remplir à nouveau, s'affalant dans le canapé, bouteille à la main.

« Et puis Aicha. Deux-cents ans plus tard. C'était une sorcière marocaine, elle ne m'avait même pas vu venir, une débutante. Je me suis servit d'elle pour localiser la pierre de lune, et après ça je l'ai goutée, un vrai délice. Elle est morte sur le champ. »

« Écoutes Klaus, c'est surement ... »

« Marina, c'était pendant l'inquisition espagnole. Celle là, une vraie beauté. Elle était jalouse de Rebekah, elle n'avait pas comprit qu'elle était ma sœur, idiote mais non moins amusante. Elle doit toujours courir quelque part en Marathon et Athènes, elle aimait un peu trop la Grèce pour son propre bien. »

Résigné, Stefan attrapa la bouteille de whisky encore dans les mains de l'originel pour en avaler une lampée avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Klaus, lui tendant à nouveau la bouteille. Il en but quelques gorgées et la rendit à Stefan, continuant à compter et raconter toutes ses conquêtes qui malgré son grand âge ne s'élevait qu'à sept. Stefan en était d'ailleurs étonné.

« ... De toute façon, aucune ne me laisse d'elle un souvenir particulièrement marquant. Sauf peut-être Tatia, j'ai son sang dans mes veines depuis presque toujours, toi aussi. Nous avons le sang de la même femme dans les veines. Ironique tout ça. »

Stefan hocha doucement la tête d'un air entendu, posant la bouteille désormais vide sur la table du salon avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton ferme.

« Maintenant que tu as finit ton histoire et toutes mes bouteilles, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Hayley va t'attendre. Et même si ta fille passe ses nuits à hurler, c'est la tienne alors va t'en occuper. »

« J'ai pas fini, j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin ! »

Stefan arqua un sourcil. Le meilleur n'était-ce pas Hayley ? Elle lui avait donné ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, un héritier capable de le supporter dans sa grande œuvre pour créer de nouveaux hybrides. Observant d'un oeil Klaus vider la dernière bouteille du salon, Stefan reprit alors la parole. »

« Et bien dis moi, qu'est-ce que le meilleur ? Après Hayley, je ne vois pas. »

« Toi. C'est toi le meilleur »

Une fois encore, Stefan fronça les sourcils et en cet instant précis il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Caroline. Oui, il avait encore cette moue de vampire soucieux.

« Klaus, je crois que tu as trop but. »

« Un peu soul et un peu désespéré ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas ce que je raconte. »

« Rentres chez toi ... Ou alors passe la nuit ici et repars demain, mais tu n'as rien à faire ici. Ton baby blues n'est pas une excuse. »

La bouteille claqua et Stefan vit le regard de l'originel changer du tout au tout. Doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer sa proie, Klaus relâcha la bouteille et ramena son bras vers lui. En une fraction de seconde, Klaus était sur lui, le tenant fermement par les épaules, assit à califourchon sur ses jambes, le regard brulant de non-dit. Stefan déglutit et tenta de repousser l'hybride, en vain.

« A quoi tu joues ? Descend de là. T'es complètement bourré, tu n'as rien à faire ici. »

« Je t'ai fais une promesse ce jour là. Ca va faire plus de nonante/ quatre-vingt-dix ans que je tiens cette promesse, j'en ai marre ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? Descends de là ! »

D'une poussée plus forte que les autres, Stefan arriva à écarter Klaus de lui et pu ainsi se relever. Rapidement il alla se placer devant la fenêtre, bras croisés sur son torse. De quoi parlait-il ? Très certainement de Chicago, seulement la seul promesse que Klaus lui ai jamais fait était celle de sauver son frère contre cent ans de sa compagnie, ce qu'il avait fait bien que quelques mois eurent finalement suffit. A peine arrêté cependant, il sentit la présence de Klaus dans son dos. Proche, bien trop proche.

Stefan fit volte face, tombant ainsi nez à nez avec l'originel pour le toiser du regard. Il paraissait livrer une intense bataille avec lui même, une bataille qu'il semblait perdre. Klaus fit un nouveau pas, Stefan ne bougea pas. Il sentait le souffle saccadé de l'hybride lui caresser le visage, ce qui le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il allait reculer, et c'est ce qu'il fit mais l'instant d'après il se sentit partir en avant. Klaus lui avait attrapé la tête des deux mains et l'embrassait maintenant avec force. Une seconde, Stefan n'esquissa aucun mouvement, la seconde suivante il repoussait l'hybride de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci vola sur une courte distance pour renverser le canapé au passage, se réceptionnant douloureusement sur le sol.

Profondément choqué, Stefan observa l'hybride se relever difficilement, un peu comme si le poids du monde entier se trouvait sur ses épaules. C'était réellement l'impression qu'il donnait. Et si un instant auparavant les yeux de l'hybride brulait d'intensité, ils semblaient cette fois éteints. Stefan eut la désagréable impression de lui avoir volé cette lueur, un peu comme si il lui avait volé tout espoir. Cette sensation était oppressante, il se sentait coupable, coupable oui, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Enfin il reprit la parole dans un souffle, faisant relever la tête à l'originel.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Et là, il explosa.

Klaus se jeta sur lui avec un rugissement de rage, crocs sortis, ses yeux jaunes injectés de sang, comme prêt à lui arracher la tête. Mais il n'en fit rien. Le dos de Stefan claqua contre le mur et il gémit de douleur Klaus le maintenant contre celui-ci de toutes ses forces, le plaquant de son corps et serrant la prise qu'il avait sur sa gorge avec force.

« Parce que j'ai promis sombre idiot ! Parce que je t'ai juré de tenir ma langue, de ne jamais rien te révéler, de vivre avec ce secret jusqu'à la fin. Parce que je t'ai fait une foutue promesse qui me torture depuis presque un siècle, voilà pourquoi ! Et parce que je n'en peu plus, parce que je ne peux pas me taire plus longtemps. C'est trop difficile. Et je te vois dépérir à chaque fois que je reviens. Tu te perds. Tu te perds à aimer une femme qui ne t'as jamais été destinée.»

Aussitôt sa tirade finie, il relâcha la pression, s'écarta de Stefan et reprit visage humain, laissant les larmes affluer dans son regard, toujours aussi vide. Jamais de toute son existence Stefan n'avait vu pareille tristesse.

« Pourquoi ? »

« L'amour Stefan. L'amour est la plus grande faiblesse d'un vampire, tu le sais. Et plus tu vis, plus tu ressens. C'est à en perdre la raison. »

Stefan hocha la tête. Ca il le savait. Avec le temps il avait ressentit les choses avec plus de force. Klaus qui avait plus d'un millénaire d'existence devait ressentir avec une telle intensité que perdre la tête ne semblait pas exagéré. Finalement il reprit, tâtant doucement le terrain.

« C'est quoi cette promesse dont tu parles ? »

« Je ne peux rien te dire. C'est là tout le drame de ma promesse. »

« Alors montres-moi ! Tu vas perdre la tête ... »

« Vraiment ? Ce serait rompre ma promesse ! Je ne suis peut-être pas un homme de parole comme mon frère, je n'ai donné qu'une parole, et je tiens à la garder Stefan. Tu m'en voudrais. »

« Si tu m'as fait une promesse il y a un siècle, tu peux la briser. Je ne suis plus le même qu'alors, toi non plus. »

Klaus hocha doucement la tête et s'approcha alors de Stefan, résigné. Il plaça une main de chaque côté de la tête de Stefan et envoya alors son flux de pensées, de souvenirs.

Une fois encore sa sœur se sentait incapable de s'en détacher plus d'une seconde. Elle le suivait partout, restait collée à lui comme s'ils ne devaient faire qu'un. C'était des plus agaçant. Les mains de sa sœur qui étaient posées l'une sur son épaule l'autre sur la table disparurent sous la table. Stefan ferma les yeux, s'en était trop. Il se leva, quitta la table. Il ne pouvait supporter cette vision.

Ils chassaient, ils avaient eut leur proie. Rien de plus facile. Un sourire, un regard, elles étaient toutes à eux. Stefan arrivait la jeune femme au bras, celle-ci le suivait, certaine de passer une nuit des plus mémorables. Et elle le serait, ce serait même son dernier souvenir, le plus mémorable. Il l'attrapa par le bras, l'attirant à lui d'un coup sec avant de lui planter les crocs dans la gorge. Face à lui Stefan fit la même chose, plantant son regard dans le sien alors qu'il s'abreuva. Un tremblement étrange s'en suivit, il ferma les yeux, s'était passé.

Il était encore dans ses bras, à danser, à la dévorer du regard. À lui murmurer il ne savait quoi à l'oreille mais vu les rougissements s'étalant sur les joues de sa sœur, rien de tout cela ne devait être innocent. Il se leva alors, s'avançant sur la piste de danse pour les interrompre.

-Stefan et moi allons chasser, je m'ennuie. Et ce genre de chasse n'est pas pour toi Bekah.

Un regard furibond plus tard, elle était partie. Ils étaient enfin seuls.

Leurs corps ne cessaient de s'effleurer. Ils se touchaient sans cesse, comme attirés l'un par l'autre, et Stefan ne relevait pas. Les battements de cœur de la victime ralentissaient de plus en plus pour finir par s'arrêter. Il lâcha le corps, celui-ci tomba entre eux. Les yeux toujours injectés de sang, les lèvres ruisselantes, ils s'observèrent. Stefan s'approcha alors et lui vola un baiser avant de faire demi tour, avant de quitter le bar désormais saccagé, il lança :

-La prochaine fois, on ne chasse pas.

Leurs langues se mêlaient, leurs corps se fondaient l'un dans l'autre. Il en avait tant rêvé, et c'était désormais vrai. Ses mains glissaient sur sa peau, le faisaient gémir. C'était le son le plus délicieux qu'il avait jamais entendu. Un nouveau coup de rein, il cria son nom avant de l'attirer à lui. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'y complaindre bien longtemps, Rebekah allait rentrer, mais il s'abandonna aux bras de son amant, c'était bien trop tentant.

-Fais moi oublier.

-Jamais.

-Je veux oublier. Si tu ne m'emmènes pas avec, laisses moi oublier. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi à mes côtés, laisses moi au moins oublier.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Si tu m'aimes, tu vas le faire ! Me laisser oublier. Et tu va me promettre que si nos chemins devaient encore se croiser, tu ne m'en dira rien, rien du tout. Je veux pouvoir reconstruire une vie après toi.

-Alors une dernière nuit. Et après ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

-Une dernière nuit.

Une fois encore ils se fondaient l'un en l'autre, avec tendresse cependant, c'était la première fois. Il y avait des larmes, du désir contenu, des cris contenu, des cris de douleur. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir, il ne pouvait pas. Mais Stefan l'avait quand même retrouvé, pourquoi lui avait-il dit que seule la veine de vénus pouvait l'empêcher de se faire manipuler ? A cause de ça, il l'avait retrouvé. Il enserra Stefan dans une dernière étreinte désespérée. C'était leur dernière nuit, il fallait qu'ils en profitent.

-Plus de veine de venus ?

-Rien depuis trois jours.

-Tu en es vraiment sur ?

-Fais moi oublier.

-Je t'aime ... et maintenant oublies moi, oublies tout. Je n'ai jamais existé.

Et en un battement de paupière, il partit, laissant seul Stefan dans son lit. Leur lit.

Stefan battit des paupières, désorienté. Il avait traversé les années vingt dans une multitude de souvenirs, il avait traversé les années vingt dans la tête de Klaus, il s'était vu à travers les yeux de l'originel, il s'était vu l'aimer. Il s'était vu aimer comme il n'avait jamais aimé, pas même comme il avait aimé Elena. Et surtout il l'avait sentit. Il avait sentit ce Klaus ressentait à son égard.

« Je veux me souvenir. Je veux mes souvenirs. Rends les moi, je t'en prie. »

Klaus hocha doucement la tête, les yeux toujours humides.

« Souviens toi, souviens toi de moi. »

Une déferlante d'images, de sons et de sensations s'insinuèrent en lui. Klaus, son odeur. Klaus, sa voix. Klaus, son toucher. Klaus, ses lèvres. Klaus, ses paroles. Klaus, Klaus et encore Klaus. Son cœur allait exploser. Les sensations étaient bien trop fortes. Il se revoyait dans les bras de l'hybride, il se revoyait faire semblant de courtiser Rebekah dans le simple but d'attirer son attention, il se revoyait l'aimer à en perdre la raison, il se revoyait lui faire l'amour dans le dos de sa prétendue compagne, il se revoyait échafauder toutes sortes de plans pour s'éloigner d'elle et se rapprocher de lui. Il se revoyait simplement ressentir des choses qu'il ne s'était jamais cru capable de ressentir.

Il rouvrit alors les yeux pour de bon. Observant Klaus sous un oeil nouveau. Comment avait-il simplement pu vouloir le tuer ? Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir au delà des apparences ? Comment n'avait il pas comprendre les signes ? Maintenant tout lui semblait clair. Klaus l'avait emmené pour ne pas trahir sa promesse. Klaus était revenu pour lui. Klaus continuait à revenir pour lui. Mais un détail cependant lui échappait.

« Et Caroline dans tout ça. »

« Jalousie, c'est comme ça que tu m'a attrapé. »

« Tu n'auras plus jamais besoin d'elle. Ou même d'Hayley pour ça. »

L'hybride releva un sourcil, dubitatif. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Ce à quoi il s'était attendu c'était à la colère de Stefan parce qu'il aurait brisé sa promesse, parce qu'il lui aurait rendu ses souvenirs.

« Tu aurais du me rendre mes souvenirs quand tu as tué ton père. »

« Tu m'as sauvé ce jour là. »

« Je savais que je ne voulais pas te voir mourir. »

Peu à peu le regard de l'originel reprenait vie, comme si toutes ces années à faire semblant n'avait jamais existé. Stefan se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais tant vécu qu'en sa compagnie à Chicago. Pour Klaus comme pour lui. Décidément Mystic Falls ne lui avait jamais porté chance, et à y repenser, la seule chose qu'il y ait vraiment trouvé de positif eut été de se faire transformer, sans quoi il n'aurait certainement jamais croisé Klaus dans sa vie d'humain.

« Viens avec moi. »

« Où ? »

« Dans ma chambre, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Le jeune vampire attrapa la main de son ainé et l'entraina à l'étage, déterminé à retrouver ses journaux des années vingt. Ceux qui étaient postérieurs à la disparition de Klaus. Il n'avait jamais rouvert ceux qu'il avait tenu à l'époque où il le côtoyait mais Stefan était certain que s'il avait prit la peine de les sortir, il aurait pu y trouver bien des choses. Mais en y réfléchissant, ces journaux datant de 1919 à 1922 avaient disparus. Ainsi que les premières pages du suivant. Klaus était passé par là, il en était sur. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se dirigea automatiquement vers l'armoire où il rangeait tous ses journaux et attrapa rapidement celui de 1923, il tourna les pages un instant avant de le tendre à l'originel.

« Lis. »

« 17 avril 1923. J'ai comme un trou, quelque chose que je ne peux pas fermé. Je me suis réveillé ici au levé du jour sans même savoir comment je suis rentré. Si j'ai écris cette date c'est parce que j'ai vu qu'il y manquait des pages, mon dernier écrit date de 1919, je ne comprend pas. Le journal de ce matin ne laisse cependant aucun doute. Aurais-je dormis plus de quatre ans ? Et puis il y a cette chose, ce manque, comme si l'on m'avait arraché un morceau de moi, un morceau dont je n'ai pas conscience. Si ce n'était pas impossible je jurerais qu'on m'ait enlevé la mémoire comme Katherine le faisait jadis quand ça l'arrangeait. Mais c'est impossible. Il y a aussi cette odeur dans mes draps, un odeur trop familière que pour être celle d'un coup d'un soir, et puis si c'était ça il y aurait un cadavre à mon côté. Je sais parfaitement que quelqu'un me cacher quelque chose, je finirai bien par trouver un jour. J'ai l'éternité pour ça. »

Klaus marqua une pose dans sa lecture et reprit ensuite la parole.

« Tu savais que j'étais partis. »

« Tu as pris mes souvenirs, pas le reste. J'ai toujours su qu'il manquait quelque chose. Un vampire n'oublie pas quatre années de son existence en un claquement de doigt. Tu ne m'as rendu que le début de ces quatre années, je le sais. »

« Je t'avais fais une promesse sur moi. Pas sur Rebekah et moi. Là est toute la différence. »

« Je sais. »

Stefan lui reprit le journal des mains avant de finalement le poser sur le bureau. Il se retourna finalement, observant un instant l'hybride avant de s'approcher une nouvelle fois de lui, ancrant son regard dans celui de l'originel. Il n'y avait plus rien de la tristesse vue un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, mais il y avait toujours ce doute.

Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Alors doucement, Stefan s'approcha de l'originel pour lui attraper la main et l'approcher un peu plus de lui avant de passer ses bras à la taille de l'hybride. Il releva doucement les yeux vers ce dernier et murmura alors dans un souffle.

« Plus jamais tu n'auras à faire semblant. Et plus jamais je ne te laisserai partir sans moi. Jamais. »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Klaus. Le baiser fut d'abord hésitant, comme un premier baiser. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Doucement, il demanda l'accès à la bouche de son ancien amant, celui-ci lui laissa le passage sans aucune résistance, trop heureux de pouvoir toucher à nouveau celui qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps. Stefan, les mains à ses hanches fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher du lit. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, à nouveau gouter à cette proximité, ils auraient tout le temps de parler par la suite. Sentant qu'il ne pouvait plus avancer, il poussa doucement l'originel du plat de sa main pour le faire se renverser sur le lit.

Dans un léger sourire, il joint à nouveau leurs lèvres, laissant finalement les siennes glisser vers le cou de Klaus, déposant une multitude de baisers sur la peau pâle de celui-ci, provoquant des frissons incontrôlés à l'hybride. Doucement il passa les mains sous la chemise de son cadet, tenant tout particulièrement à sentir à nouveau la peau du jeune vampire sous ses doigts. Celui-ci se redressa alors légèrement, maintenant assit sur le bassin de Klaus. Attirant ce dernier à lui dans un nouveau baiser. Il lui enleva son t-shirt avant de se redresser et quitter le lit.

Aussitôt Klaus rouvrit grand les yeux comme paniqué. Stefan le rassura du regard et s'attela à lui enlever ses chaussures et ensuite les siennes. Rapidement il vint reprendre sa place initiale à califourchon sur le bassin de Klaus, se penchant doucement, il posa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'originel avant de faire subir le même traitement à sa gorge, son torse et enfin le bas de son ventre, ce qui eut pour effet de faire relever légèrement les hanches de l'originel en quête de plus de contact. Stefan ne pu que sourire à la vue du jean serré de l'originel. Celui-ci voyant le regard amusé de ce dernier décida d'inverser les rôles. D'un coup de rein puissant, il inversa les rôles, se trouvant aussitôt en position de dominant.

« A mon tour maintenant. »

Un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres, Klaus fit sauter d'un mouvement tous les boutons de la chemise Stefan, dévoilant ainsi un torse imberbe. Il laissa un instant courir ses doigts sur la fine peau du vampire avant de venir à son tour déposer quelques baiser sur le torse de Stefan, avant d'y laisser glisser sa langue jusqu'à son nombril, le faisant frissonner sous lui. Si Klaus n'avait qu'une envie de se perdre à nouveau dans une étreinte passionnée qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps, il savait que ce n'était pas ce que voulait Stefan, et après tout lui aussi voulait redécouvrir le corps de son amant, pas juste le posséder. Il détacha finalement la fermeture du jean de Stefan, le faisant glisser avec une lenteur alarmante le long de ses jambes pour finalement le jeter par derrière. Stefan fit subir aux derniers vêtements de l'originel le même sort qu'il l'avait fait avec les siens et rapidement, tous deux se retrouvèrent dans une rafale de gémissement passionné destiné seulement à les unir à nouveau. Finissant par les épuiser.

Damon poussa la porte du manoir, suivit de près par Elena et Caroline. La fin de l'année scolaire venait d'arriver et pour les vacances les deux filles avaient la très ferme intention de passer leur vacances loin des expériences du Dr Maxfield, ce qui pourrait réellement leur nuire. Elles avaient d'ailleurs décidé de faire une petite fête pour savourer le début des vacances. Elles posèrent les valises dans l'entrée et Elena fronça les sourcils en avisant le canapé renversé, les bouteilles vides sur la table basse et enfin les deux verres posés à côté.

« Il s'est passé quoi ici ? »

« Stefan a du improviser une petite fête avec ... On s'en fou ! Mon frère est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul. »

Les trois vampires qui observaient le salon se détournèrent en entendant des bruits de pas derrière eux. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en découvrant Klaus sortir de la cuisine simplement vêtu d'un jean, des poches de sang dans la main, du sang séché au coin des lèvres. Il arqua un sourcil, avisant un instant le comité devant lui, Damon claqua alors.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? »

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'habite pas seul et je ne suis pas venu te voir toi. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. »

« Ou est Stefan ? »

« Quelque part, mais si tu tiens particulièrement à savoir tout ce qu'il a fait pendant ton absence, il risque de perdre la raison à cause d'une morsure de loup vois tu. Il lui faut donc du sang, et moi avec. Tu sais comment sont les vampires au lit, sauvages, ils mordent. Alors refoule cent années de désir, c'est brutal Damon, donc fou moi la paix avant que je ne décide de te mordre toi aussi, j'ai mieux à faire. »

Damon allait répliquer mais des pas lourds se mirent à raisonner dans l'escalier, Stefan descendait de l'étage, les yeux plissés, un main posée sur la tête, des marques de morsures plein le torse, les bras et surement d'autres parties du corps cachée par le vêtement. Sa voix fatiguée raisonna alors, rocailleuse alors qu'il se dirigeait comme un zombie vers Klaus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Tu passes la nuit à me mordre et puis tu me laisses en plan assez longtemps pour que j'hallucine, y'a des gens partout et j'ai faim.»

Sur ces simples mots, il s'approcha de Klaus, se collant contre lui pour venir lui mordre le cou avec avidité. Klaus sourit posant sa main libre dans le dos de l'hybride avant de reprendre de sa voix moqueuse.

« J'allais revenir, mais ton crétin de frère m'en a empêché. Et non, tu n'hallucine pas encore, il est vraiment là. »

Stefan redressa la tête, paniqué, un filet de sang dégoulinant de sa bouche, et fit volte face. Devant lui se trouvait son frère, son ex et sa meilleure amie. La journée promettait d'être longue, très longue.

Bon … Mon premier bel OS Klefan sur le couple que j'aime le plus dans TVD/TO, le couple qui malheureusement n'existera je penses jamais. C'est dramatique. Bref, qu'en pensez vous ? Lâchez vous en rewiew, si vous me motivez assez, je lance une fiction Klefan. Ca vous tente ?

Reste à déterminer les couples secondaires, sinon c'est pas marrant.

p


End file.
